Cops and Robbers Season One
by newsuperyoshi
Summary: In the far off lands of Faria (Reference to my LP), there is Kipper Flipper Maximum Security. In there, you used to find the most vial of criminals, including Herobrine, but now, the warden is a washed up old man who hasn't had a prisoner in Twenty years, can he hold on to these, or will he have to make an ultimatum...?
1. Welcome to Kipper Flipper

**Hey, guys, newsuperyoshi here, and I had this idea bugging me for a while, The S Games is still on, no worries, but this was blocking it. For the sake of convenience, let's assume ALL the prisoners have been sentenced to life.**

**I will be exploring new ways of writing in the following fanfiction.**

**Author Note: This is in NO WAY related to the lives of the real people.**

I hear the sound of our new inmates coming through the main hall, I still have work to do before the big introduction, it's been two years since the big break out, this is my big chance to prove the last time was just a horrible mistake, I've been keeping the prison clean and secure, I want to make the best impression when the Administration comes along.

Let's see, I think as I pull up the file, of all the new (and only) prisoners. I watch them pass the window, and I can hardly contain my excitement to see them!

First on the file, Adam, the last name is redacted, so I don't know his full name right now.

_Name: Adam [Last Name Redacted]_

_Age: 23_

_Year of Convection: 2012_

_Crimes: One count of eating a palm tree, level one. (Confession)_

_ Multi counts of Squid Merder, level ten._

_ Twenty Five counts of Butter Thevery, level fifteen._

_ Five counts of Resistance of Arrest, level Gorden Freeman._

_ Creating a Disturbance in the Community, level twenty._

_Pleay: Guilt (Without choice)_

_Sentence: Life in Prison_

_Name: Taylor [Last Name Redacted]_

_Age: 24_

_Year of Convection: 2013_

_Crimes: Three counts of Golden Apple Theft, level one (Confession and Documented)_

_ Five counts of Creeper Merder, level two_

_ One count of Skelly Merder, level one_

_ One count of Bread Theft, level one_

_ Ten counts of Slaughtering Cows without a License, level five (Confession)_

_Pleay: Not Guilty to a Majority of the Crimes (Convicted and sentence upgraded to current)_

_Sentence: Life in Prison_

_Name: Jordan [Last Name Undocumented]_

_Age: 35 (Hah, a year late for that!)_

_Year of Convection: 2011_

_Crimes: One count of harboring a Wanted Slime, level three_

_ An undocumented number of counts of Murder, level Gorden Freeman_

_ Three counts of Bread Theft, level one_

_ Assistance of a Known Convicted for Treason, level Red_

_Pleay: Guilty (Sentence reduced to Life)_

_Sentence: Life in Prison_

_Assigned to: Husky Mudkipz_

_Prison: Kipper Flipper Maximum Security_

The file ends there. One of the transports comes in and informs me that all of the prisoners have been placed in their cells, I am also told that I have orders from Admin that I am to begin active work immediately. Well, looks like it's time to go introduce myself.

Taylor POV

FINALLY, the march is done, here we are, Kipper Flipper, I'm not happy to be here, but I do know I'll soon be able to rest my legs! We're guided through a maze that I'm sure I'll never remember, but they know the way, we walk down the stairwell, past the Wardens Office, on our way to the library in the small tour-like thing, I practically want to SCREAM 'HEY, I'VE WALKED FOR THE LAST TEN HOURS STRAIGHT HERE, I JUST WANT TO GO TO MY CELL!' but, no, library first for processing...

Well, time passed very quickly, and I was informed that we were to be put in our cells without delay. Thank Notch for _finally _getting to rest!

...Or, so I thought...

Warden Mudkipz POV

I walk out of my office, down the hall, and there I see all the prisoners in their cells.

"Hello, I am Warden Mudkipz, but you can call me 'Warden' or 'Mudkipz' if you prefer," I told them enthusiastically, I wanted to get started on a good foot, "Now, would any of you like to introduce yourselfs?" I say, trying to make it sound as though I wasn't 1,000% psyched about this!

…

I waited a few seconds to see if anyone was interested.

Nope. Not one person. just, my Notch, after I introduced myself so enthusiastically and so quickly, you'd think they'd have more respect. "Because if you want to, now is a more than opportune time!" I could hear my voice get less enthusiastic by the word.

Still nothing. Notch damnit. "So, clearly we're all tired from the walk, so I'll let you rest u-"

"THANK THE F**KING NOTCH UP ON HIGH AND ALL WHO WORK FOR HIM!" I hear someone in Taylor and Jordan's cell outburst, followed the unmistakable sound of a slap making contact with human flesh.

**0_0 oh dear, as Jorden would say, but, hey, a review would be very helpful!**


	2. AntVennom

**Welcome back, time to continue this fanfic. When we last left off, someone had outburst 'THANK THE F**KING NOTCH AND ALL WHO WORK FOR HIM!' and then heard him get slapped. Now, will Warden Mudkipz give them the Mother F**ker Kipper Flipper (that's the name Quentin gives it btw, you who don't subscribe)**

T-aylor quickly yelled out that he 'Needs an ambalance' 'up in here' (A reference to an earlier episode with Caveman).

I go to investigate, and there Taylor and Jordan were, fisting each other. 'Stop it you two,' I warned, but they kept going, so I shot both of them with a Sedative Dart. Although it didn't knock them out, I saw them lose balance and they could no longer fight. 'The next time you fight, it won't be a Sedative,'

'No, dude,' started J-or-dan (This is starting to annoy me two, I'mma stop) 'He was just insulting you and here I was trying to get him to stop,'

'I WILL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!' yelled Taylor, I walked in and carried him to Solitary, both of them were slowly losing consciousness from the dart I shot them with, I locked him in and shut Jordan's cell.

**Two Hours Later**

It was starting to get dark at this point, so I took Taylor, who was significantly calmer now and put him with Adam. who was already winding down, and watching the sun sink out of view behind the mountains via the window in his cell. Jordan was in the cell just beyond that, he was slumped up to the wall in his window, right up on the bars. All was calm in this once hostile and heated prison. Who'd thought that Herobrine had, at one point, lived in the very cell where Jordan does now?

As things winded down fast after the sun had set, I heard snoring coming from the two occupied cells, in Taylor and Adam's cell, the latter had taken the bed and the former was sleeping under the window, using his hand in place of a pillow, Jordan was still up. 'Jordan, something bothering you, son?' I asked the former.

'No, just like to wait for my host to go to sleep first, rude where I come from to sleep before your host does,' he answers, very clearly tired.

I nod and realize that I am about to fall asleep, so I head over to my office and sleep on my chair.

I wake up at 6:30, get my casual uniform, my sword and head over to the showers, first things first, clean off my armor, I take off my work uniform, wash it until it's very clean, get in the shows I had washed my armor in and would soon be washing my prisoners in. After I'm done, it's 7:01, I'm running behind a minute, but that's fine, as I was thinking of having a casual day, just because the prisoners had such a bad day yesterday, why not give it to them? I dry off and put my casual uniform and wake them, they're all very likely groggy but get up rather fast.

I take them to the showers after letting them get their cloths for the day, leave them to shower, while I make some breakfast, Potato with a side of bacon. It was Pew's favorite (**Note: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE LIKES!)**, and he was a great guy. It would be his birthday today, if he was still alive, but he died in a prison riot. For a drink, I made some Slime Aid, he loved that.

I finished the last plate and told the prisoners from just outside the outer wall of the showers that breakfast was done, I proceeded to check the prison to see if anyone had snuck away.

No one did, I was back in the kitchen and there they were, I put the plates in the serving area and munched on a carrot. I still couldn't fight up the moral to eat breakfast, it reminded me too much of Pew, my former best friend **(THEY DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER IN REAL LIFE!)** so I held off on it.

After breakfast, I lead them to the library for some reading, then at 10, we walked to the Main Area, in the cellblock, and did a some calisthenics (Jordan seemed to have liked it more than anyone), then at 12:25, I lead them to the Mess Hall and served them Watermelon and Baked Potato, after that, we had a game of Red Light Green Light, followed by a trip to the yard for some fresh air. We stayed there until 5:40, at that time, I gave them all some Carrots and showed them back to their cells.

Taylor stated, after I called him that, that he was getting annoyed at it and most people called him Ant Venom (his last name being Venom by birth), so I started calling him by his informal name, Ant, except when formality was needed, then he was known as Taylor.

**Ok, so, I am setting up to something. Remember this...**

**Rate & Review!**


	3. AntiVennom

**Did someone say takeover story? I will finish C&R first, then contenue the S games!**

Run, run, just run! Ant's making a run for it, he got a key and is progressing up the stairwell, he's dangerously close to freedom, he's at the staff exit, and soon, he'll be out, I sprint, shooting at him, missing repeatedly. Soon, he's out in the outer field, he's out, and the protocol is to kill ASAP and restore control.

I'm firing deadly bolts at Ant, he's dodging, then he turns around a mile away and yells 'Should've watched your prisoner more carefully, huh?' As he finishes, I snipe him, he falls back and I hear 'Player Taylor Vennom has been eliminated by Husky Mudkipper,'

I run to retrieve the body, but out of nowhere, I see a spaceship pass overhead and take the body away to Notch knows where.

'Should've watched ME more carefully,' I mutter.

As I walk back into the prison, where people have all gotten back into their cells, I know I've done something, something I can't take back, something I know I'll regret, something I sort of do already...

'Alright, everyone, Ant will no longer be with us... Or anyone... As you may have heard, I killed him, and we have some work to do. If you will all excuse me, I will go notify the Admin and prepare a proper memorial article,' I walk back into my office, opened up my computer (a nice old one, it had GUI, and uses the OS it came with - Windows 98. I opened up my Gmail **(NOT an ad nor do I own Gmail, I JUST LIKE GMAIL!)**, but before I could start writing the email, I see that the Management had sent me an email. In the email, it said something:

_Prisoner Name: Toby Turner_

_Crimes: _

_One count of Diamond Sword theft, level ten._

_Five Hundred counts of Homicide, level two hundred._

_Two counts of Child Harassment, level fifteen._

_Plea: Guilty_

_Sentence: Life in Prison, no Parole._

_Note: when he fails, he will often try again and say in a Russian accent: 'This time, this is the time!' Or 'Watch me go,', KEEP YOU EYE ON HIM!_

_Addendum: he has died before and shortly after, he will get up as if nothing happened._

_Addendum 2: he never gives up, he has escaped before._

_Assigned to: Kipper Flipper._

_Arrival: 5/23/2013 (__**Note: this is an easter egg in more than one way, it's also three days away in the story. The first is inside, it refers to when summer started for me this year (2013))**_

'Well f**k' is all I can think. I open up a new email for the Management, in the subject line, I type 'Emergency Report Security Breach Level One' and begin the body, 'Recently, prisoner Taylor Vennom managed to escape Kipper Flipper. Shortly after, I terminated his life. I request a Security Break Patch Package. Please distribute it by 5/30/2013, I also mandate the documentation of his death under any appropriate file,'

I send it with sadness and open my Google Drive...

**Well, THAT happened!**


	4. Dododododododododo Read

**Ok, everyone, here I am, newsuperyoshi, and this first part of the chapter is just an ad for my other story 'The Story of Fionna and Cake', a fanfic premiering later on, it's a fanfic that will just keep going in a story with no real ultimate end or anything like that, just me, being creative with a running story, as opposed to stories like this or the S games, where there will be a final end.**

'Watch me go!' Toby yelled for the tenth time this week that was two days old, the protocol is to contain him in solitary ASAP.

I run after Toby, before finally cornering him, I grab him and throw him into solitary and hear him yell 'GOD DANGIT!'.

Well, now that we have that under control, I go out to the cellblock, where I see Jordan and Adam, in their cell that used to be Ant and Adam's. I still miss Ant, it's 5/30/2013, he has been dead for a week now, and I still miss him.

'Come on, dude! Don't sit on the sword!' I hear Toby yell from in his cell.

This is gonna be a loooooooooong day...

**I'll just end the episode off now. Plz check it out on my profile whenever it comes out, whether or not Adventure Time Rule 63 (not 34) (Fionna and Cake) is your cup of tea. :)**


	5. Nani mo imi shinai randamuna taitoru!

**Hey, sorry for being so Missing in Action, I've been busy with projects at work, some personal projects, The Story of Fionna and Cake (I want to get a prototype done soon).**

**私は（ただし、正確に覚えていないことができます）バーモント州を考えて一週間の長旅を取っていますようにまた、私は、****MINIMUM****週と****2****日目のために何を更新されることはありません、私は私の物語のいくつかと作業を続けますが、よあなたは少しのために私は表示されません。 ****どうもありがとう、人！ ****私は一週間であなたを参照してください！****(Plug dat into GTranslate)**

**Anywho, I bring you some more Cops and Robbers, let me lay the setting: Ant has been dead for over a month and Toby is still out of control, a new escape attempt by him every hour he's not in solitary, Jordan and Adam are just starting to get annoyed at this, at first it was amusing for them, but now they just want him to give up or escape, so the warden will lower the security and they could finally get any form of free roam or stuff.**

**Husky has a plan to stop it, PERMANENTLY.**

As normal, Toby was sprinting to my office, I shoot him, knocking him down, I drag him to Solotary, lock him in and go get Jordan and Adam, I wisper to them that I think I've found a soluton to our problems. I open the cell and direct them to the quary, I tell them to start mineing all the stone, when we've gotten three 64 stacks, I go to the tree farm, chop many trees, we get to the foundary, create five 64 stacks of Charcoal, we smelt all the cobble, then craft a 64 stack of crafting tables (can you figure out what we're doing?), 'Ok, guys, we've gotten a ton of OCD Stone **(Unrelated to the actual channel)**, lets get to craftng the soluton,' We use the crafting table and the OCD Stone to craft stacks of Stone Bricks, I create a small stone room hidden deep under the prison, not covering a hole back. 'Ok, let's go get Toby,' I say, going up to the prison with them, I let Toby out and we drag him into the tunnel, the prisoners being prepared for the plan (oh? Do you see what we're doing? Eat your heart out, Poe.), I throw him in and he is confused.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? L-let's just take a second to think about this! Don't do dis! Please, back me up, you guys, t-t-tell him, guys!' He pleaded.

'Jordan, what do you think?' Adam asked, laughing.

'I say bury,' Jordan responded with a smirk.

'Funny, I was thinking the same thing,' Adam said, looking at Toby.

'Well, let's get started,' the warden said slyly.

'W-what would burying me alive actually accomplish?' Toby asked, hoping it would work.

'Well aside from removing the only reason for the security to be so tight right now and cutting out a huge annoyance, not much,' Jordan said.

They did it and buried the tunnel fully.

**So, guys, this is about as dark as it will get, it will have more humor in it later on, please leave a review and I'll see you guys later. Time for the outro from my channel: Anywho, my name is newsuperyoshi and I bid you all farewell. Thanks so much for wat- I mean reading. (Too used to the YouTube version)**


	6. Ty

**Ok, if you're reading this, then I'm back from my trip at time of publishing, so, lets go down to it.**

So, here we are, still hearing Toby refusing to give up a week later, 'Come on,dude, let me out,' I gave up yelling back.

Well, now that we've contained him, I've been a bit less restrictive with everyone. I was told that soon I would be getting a new prisoner, named 'Deadlox', who supposedly escaped every other prison.

Sky was eating at the mess hall, Jordan had a book and was reading it in the hall. An hour later, I call them together at the yard as two guards are bringing a man into Kipper Flipper, he had jet black hair, a raggedy old shirt with raggedy pants to match, I did not see what his skin was.

After he got in and was processed in the library, he was put into a cell, the empty one where

Ant had once stayed, where he was hostile to me the first day, I still remember it. Now all I need is someone to make it possible to have it two to a cell.

We walk down the stairs, and see him, he's looking for a way out of his cell, none existed, after he gave up on it, he noticed us, but was not interested in any of us. He just leaned up to the bed.

**Ok, guys, I'll try to keep him around a bit longer, as opposed to just killing this one off or burying him.**

**'Let me out!' Toby yelled, a week later.**

**Hmm, a bit short, I'll keep working.**

**No, too little time. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but we'll meet again, some sunny dayyyyyy!**


	7. Iron Pickaxe

Ty was very silent at this point, he hasn't said anything in his cell, so I figure he's planning something. According to the file, he was also very talkative, and usually, when he's silent like this, he's making plans to escape or unleash nether on us... or he's acting on those plans, _'On what side of the bars is the prisoner on?' _is a thought that rushes through my head. _'What side is the prisoner on indeed...?' _I answer.

In Faria, you hold your job until the states thinks it's time for you to leave, and you don't pick your job, Wardens have only one place to live, any others are sold by the government here, also, no one is permitted to have a warden staying in their home. If one approached your home, you would shun him, as they always bring bad news or get someone arrested.

I have other things I have to do, though, so I can't stay near Ty.

'Let me out, come on!' I hear Toby yell, he just doesn't give up. Anyway, he can go foop himself. When I go to check my email, I see a few new prisoners. I open the file and read it:

_Name: Matt_

_Age: 20_

_Crimes:_

_Murder of Goblins, level five_

_Murder of Hell Hounds, level ten._

_Trolling in TF2, level one_

_Hacking TF2, level one_

_Playing 'Walking Dead, Survival Instincts', level three._

_Name: davidr64yt_

_Age: 30_

_Crimes:_

_Anti-Citizenship, level Gorden Freeman._

_Opening of the Way, level Gorden Freeman._

_Unknown counts of murder, level X._

_Possession of Banned Weapons, level Gorden Freeman._

_Curing Cancer with Laugh, level five __**(I swear he could with his laugh)**_

_Liberation of Mankind, level Gorden Freeman._

It said I would get more, but not right now, it also notes that davidr64yt is better known as X. It also notes that he has never been in a cell for longer than three days, due to escapes...

**Well, f**k. He's sure screwed, and if you've seen X before, you know how much of a badass he can be, also plz say if you've seen XAIM by X on YouTube in your review. The new stuff he's posting doesn't count. See ya! (X's YouTube is Davidr64yt, that's why I made the official name davidr64yt)**


	8. The End - Pt 1, Davidr64yt

**Ok, we're in the home stretch, this is the final episode, but fear not, as this episode will be TEN PARTS long! -waits for applauds-**

**Someone in the audience: You Suck!**

**Me: Kermate, chill out, you were planned for S three. But anyway, here we go: Chapter End, Part 1/10. Oh, also, remember, I started writing this in CNR 1.0.**

From: admin **(NOT A REAL EMAIL!)**

To: themudkip **(ALSO NOT A REAL EMAIL!)**

Subject: Davidr64yt, be advise.

_Notice: Davidr64yt has recently killed two hundred guards, as a function of near escape. We are ATTEMPTING to make him one of us, additionally, he does not seem to be possible to kill (most likely due to his vast battle experience in his lifetime), however, he does seem to be able to reason and has a form of decency. DO NOT FIGHT UNLESS NECESSARY, IF IMPOSSIBLE, CONTAIN ASAP!_

The message terminated, and I hear a very smooth voice say 'What? You think I'll be captured for long? Alright, if you _say _so,' I look out, and there he is, a guy who looks like Soundwave **(I forgot what character his MC skin is, ok? I watched the episode where he got it, but don't remember the name.) **Who, I was told is David. Ok, all is going well. Soon I will have the most important prisoner, who has the LOWEST containment rating in the history of the system - EVEN LOWER THAN HEROBRINE HIMSELF! Yes, he's harder to contain then that mother f**ker. He's also killed more personal than Herobrine as well. So I'm in a bad situation. I direct him to his cell, at the end of the block, at the left cell. Very quickly I hear an alarm saying that someone has gotten into my office, I sprint over and who do I see? Deadlox himself, I open the door and let him out, just so I can kill him, that's when I see X at the end of the hall, just beyond the corner, watching me at the wall, I tell him I can see him, but he remains silent and doesn't move.

'What are you doing, X? It's creepy,' I asked.

No response.

'I will shoot you, X,'

At that, he shot _me_! And it took me down to half a heart! That's when I see an Ender pearl flying at me, landing short of me, there he stands, decked out in full Diamond armor that is more than better that what I have, holding a Gummy-Cheeseide8 sword, pointed straight for my heart.

There's a new warden in this town... and the old one is his bitch.

**Hey, thanks in advance for reading, this is fun and Nintendgal, you were right, this shall be interesting.**

**Review and fav plz!**


	9. The End pt 2, The Death of Order

**Hey, there, welcome to part two of The End. But, I do need to say something:**

**I was BLOWN AWAY at how many people saw the story, since three days ago, the views have doubled to over 840 views! That's a record for me in my whole career in Fanfiction! (I don't publish that many chapters that manage to get to a large audience)**

**Thank you for that! :D**

_X POV:_

Just looking at the mukip's face, I see terror in his face for my far better armor and my OP as Hades **(Yes, X does censor himself) **sword right where I can just run him through and kill him in an instant. I remove his ability to break blocks or use pressure plates, then I take all of his inventory and his armor, I throw him into solitary and decide to leave him only barely alive so I can use him as a hostage if I need.

I declare that I have chosen a near Anarkali system, the two rules: never leave the prison, and never let the old warden out unless I say so.

'Let me out, you're making a big mistake!' I hear the mudkip yell, I ignore him. 'They're coming to kill all of us, let me out!'

I have no idea who 'they' are.

'X, come back, you will die if you don't hear this - THE CLEANUP CREW IN ON IT'S WAY! IT WILL DESTROY THE AREA, WITH ANYONE IN IT!'

This makes me stop and return to him.

'What did you say?' I ask.

**The next part is coming soon, or if it's out now, in just a second!**

**Ok, so soon there will be the action packed end, X is worry for his safety, and the Mudkip will do anything to not be X's bitch anymore. What will happen, is the Mudkip bluffing, or are they all screwed over if they don't run for it?**


	10. The End, Part Three, Baleeted!

**MIA, wasn't I? Anyway, let's keep going.**

'What did you say?' I ask him.

'The Cleanup Crew, they're going to attack us like Gordon Freeman, but we don't have any such weapons! They'll be here in days, if not in two days, we are screwed if we stay!' He panics from behind the door.

'How do I know you're not lying, how do I know you don't want to just trick me into letting you go?'

'I swear to Notch/The Outsider/Citra/[Other Godly figure from one of X's LPs] that I am not lieing!'

I randomly saw in the chat _'teleported user Twi to 32 48 1'_.

I thought about it, he was the former Warden, and I did have the deck stacked against him... come to think of it, was there a deck, I wish we had Poker Night, get a grip on your thoughts, X, why are you thinking about Poker and not surviving whatever he says that may or may not exist? Wait, whatever happened to the poker plays, why did those pirates try to capture them last year? Going off track again, thoughts not about the subject at hand get the 'ol HABABABABABABABABABA: BALEETED!

Not gone. Oh, well, DELCHEETED! No? Delthreeted! THREED-MOVIE!

Flagrant System Error:

Well, X, you use dropped a train on yourself, now didn't you? X? HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO? Prrrrrrwrrrrrrt. The Paper? No, this episode's not over yet! -Pointless gebberish-

**404, X not found.**

**Anyway, with that first reference (Bonus if you guess CORRECTLY) what it is by next chapter. Hint, what it's from is powered by Flash and Shock-Wave.**

**Not hard to guess the end reference there, such as Baleeted or Flagrant System Error.**

**Also the Cheat is not dead. Oh ho.**


	11. Fill(y)er One - Apply Liberally

**-Open to a picture of my desk with computer, open to my Google Drive, but unmanned, on a new Google Document, then Rainbow Dash of MLP: FIM walks in-**

**Dash: Yoshi? Yoshi? Hello, are you there? Moshi Moshi, Rainbow desu! I need some Mountain Dew **_**(I do NOT own Mountain Dew, I just f**king love dat shat.) **_**for a picknick. Of the Wonderbolts fan club. **_**(... what, you don't think she'd be in one?)**_

**-Dash sees my computer-**

**Woh, that TV has words on it.**

**-Dash sits at it and starts typing, explaining that **_**she **_**is writing this filler chapter-**

And so that's when I shoot Toby and**-**

**-nsy .bat slaps Rainbow through the computer-**

**NSY: Rain, I'm giving you a chance to be an author on my expense, don't make me pull your chapter. Remember to at least **_**try **_**to keep with my standards, I never said you could experiment.**

**Dash: ):**

**NSY: Just try and fake being me, kay?**

**Dash: Fake being NSY, m'kay.**

**-NSY heads back to his work on Pinkie Runs the Show for a Day (I'm focusing my time on that project right now so I can think clearly on this one)-**

**NSY, poking his head out of the folder: remember, you weren't my first choice for this. It was some others, but they all had other stuff...**

**Dash: Ok, it looks like I can't do this, so I'll teach you how to make Wet newsuperyoshi's Computer, first get one newsuperyoshi's Computer. Next, take one Mountain Dew. -Dash takes out a bottle of the Dew- Apply libawly. -Dash pores the Dew all over my laptop-**

**The Paper: Preeeeeeow. (Tune in Next Time, where the shit hits the fan!\n)**


	12. The End Part Four - The Cleanup Crew

**Hey, guys I'm still alive, but I've been moving over to Pages recently, due to Apple making it possible for me to do pages via iCloud on my PC in the fall. Enjoy! :D**

**The preview is invalid.**

**Oh, also, the message said 'Twi', a reference to Adventure Quest by Battle On.**

'Sir, we will be at Kipper Flipper in about one hour' a Lieutenant told his superior when asked about when they would arrive at Kipper Flipper Maximum Security Containment Facility, 'Are you sure there's no other way we can stop the uprising there?

'No, Lt. Ender, besides, you know we are to clean up this mess in anyway we can,' A man with a familiar, yet obscure face said, his short auburn beard being the only bit of his face you could see. 'And, Lieutenant, what happened to the man who used to put a knife through anyone who stood in your way to your objective... Or have those days gone the way of your days as an assassin?'

'Sir, your well aware of the fact that I don't know what the Hell your saying nor do I care. I have forgotten all my days as Mr. Attano,'

'Very, well, but I remember when you would fight just for the sake of fighting, your motto was "If it breaths, You Can Kill It, So I Will,"'

'It's dangerous to tell me these things. Sir, you know that if I kill you like you've described before, I will not be held responsible,'

'I'm well aware and banking on it being you...'

They kept going until they saw Kipper Flipper, first things first, shell them with Headcrabs.

'Fire! Load, aim, FIRE!' These sets of commands rang through the ship with the sound of Headcrab Shells firing into the ground below.

**Hey, guys more action next chapter, in the fall, after Pages goes on , so until next time, same Yoshi place, same Yoshi time (I know it's not that)!**


	13. The End Part Five - Guess Who!

**Welcome to the Home Stretch!**

**Hi, readers out there, this season is drawing to a close, and I'm exited! Now, if your wondering why I'm writing, even when I said the next time would be in the fall and it's Summer is because I've been granted Beta to iWork on iCloud, I'm not sure if it is global yet, or because I'm a developer, but I have it. (This is public info and thus my NDA does not forbid me from saying this)**

_X's POV_

The alarms are going crazy and there's headcrabs in metal death canisters falling from the sky as bullets fall like rain, but we have none to return. I flick a lever, opening all the cell doors yelling 'Run, everyone, Anarchy is in effect!' and I make a break for the exit...

Well, it _would_'ve worked, but a shell took out the exit bridge, I leap down and make a break for the Library, where I know there's escape in the form of a base down there that was turned into an emergency exit, I shoot the lock open, and run inside, closing the door behind me, it was very dark, but I saw light in the distance, I walked to it, but ended up falling into a pit, I spot a flashlight, turn it on, and see a door, I walk through and find myself in a small chamber with poor lighting, but I hear a rune or bone charm **(Dishonored) **but can't see it...

_Lt. Ender's POV_

'Sir, we've been shelling the place to the ground, too much more and we won't be able to cleanly do our job,' I told the General.

'Then where's the body?'

'Sir, what body...?'

'Until I see someone's dead body, our attack will keep going,'

I sigh. 'Sir, if we do this, there won't be any remains,'

'And if that happens, it's your body that will be turned in, understand?'

'Yes, Sir,' I say resigning.

_X's POV_

There that Rune is, it's just sitting there on a rock, right above a pit of lava and some stone bricks, they look like they were installed not a month before I arrived. Inside I hear someone hitting the walls and yelling for help. It looked like there were some stones he could parcore down, only problem is I can't get back up without something like Bli- hey there's an idea. I walk on the stone bridge to the Rune and pick it up, quickly, the mark of the outsider glows on my hand, I test it, and I can indeed blink now! I blink down and rip out some of the wall, inside is pitch black, all I can see is what little the lava illuminates, shortly after, I hear someone else.

'Hey, where's that light and new air coming from?' he asked within his cave. Shortly after, a man in a green stripped shirt with the word 'Tobuscus' walks out, sees me, then runs back in. He walked back out a few seconds later with a blue sword I remember to be made of Diamonds, as I had made two in the past. 'Do you like my sword? My Diamond sword! You cannot afford for my Diamond Swor-'

I match him by drawing and running him through with my own sword, Amy Wang-Wang **(See his Dishonored LP, it's a retracting sword)**, but he doesn't seem even phased at this, despite over 50% of his blood being on Amy, and 25% on the floor. I back away, gripped with a new emotion I've never truly felt - fear, although this is a game, before I've never understood it fully, nor have I noticed, but I can die here, and that will be the end of me, I just ran though someone who's armed, who can't be killed with what I've done, next to lava. My blade, stained with his blood, but I can blink.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you next time, and I am loving this iWork action!**


	14. The End Part Six - Undefined Man

**You asked, I answered: Toby is back in Cops and Robbers, welcome back to the game!**

**Toby: What's the supposed to mean?!**

**My dog: I WILL EAT EVERYONE!**

**Me: Disregard him.**

**My dog crys softly at his pride being damaged.**

**Griffin: Well, look who's copying.**

**Me: Hey, we had that joke trademarked before you ever showed up on Toby's channel!**

_Lt. Ender POV_

Here I am, on the ground like a pawn. I am a pawn though, the general clearly doesn't think much of me. I know he doesn't - he knows I am of the Outsider and he's an Overseer. I'm deep in the prison's underground chambers, in what I know as Grey Particle Science LLC, an old laboratory that was burred after an experiment gone horribly wrong, not much is known about it, and all the survivors of it have either gone missing, been killed by an outside force unknown to most, and the rest committed suicide.

What we do know is it had to do with a project by them and an associated company that has since denned the existence of the other company, the project name was 'The Meta Project', the subject name was 985, the only known survivor. The man has gone missing and is presumed dead.

Some of the old equipment is still humming or buzzing, the occasional spark flys, it's peaceful, but at the same time, creepy. Where the Nether is X so I can kill him?

Ahead I hear 'Do you like my sword?' but then it fades over the starting of some engine, wait, a room is being built around me of white and dark walls with small lights - it thinks I'm a test subject! How does it even function after a century of inactivity? Shortly, I see a man on a catwalk above me, running past, right before the room builds over that hole! **(If your a tester of my game, Meta Man, this would make since) **

The room ensnares me, trapped in this room, one clear exit, at the top of the room. An ambient voice says 'Subject detected: intuiting procedure for subject 985' instantly, I'm filled with hundreds of volts of energy circulating though me, my internal organs being turned to ash, replaced by hardened cartilage, and my hand gaining a strange mark, before the power failed, blood pouring out of my vanes next to unfinished bonds with the new organs. The world stops seeming real, and I quickly become exhausted and dizy, I'm dieing, but I know this is a better way out than what General Gordon had in store for me...

Or so I think...

Suddenly, a new life force, one that feels stronger than what I had before, my vanes connecting to my new organs, and this energy replaces all the blood I just lost, I feel better than I ever had - stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient! I jump, and I jump more than three times the hight I did before, and didn't feel a thing on impact! I quickly jump to the platform, flip the switch to the door, and I'm on my way out of this hell hole!

**Wow, Ender's got himself some of Meta Man's powers! To think, no pure human had ever survived the procedure, and even less of those who were able to survive could pass that test, with Lt. Ender, the number's up to two!**

**Ender: Oh, Notch, this'll be fun...**

**Me: You won't get to kill Freeman, though.**

**Ender: F**k you!**


	15. The End Part Seven - Lotta Referances!

**CNR is progressing nicely!**

**That moment when you want to write, but don't know what.**

_Lt. Ender POV_

As I slowly progress down the tunnel, hoping to get to the end, and out of this hell hole, the better, but I have the feeling that the author will be sadistic can sustain me until the end.

**You know me so well. I'm touched!**

Shut up. Anyway, I come to a huge casam, too deep to survive the fall, to far to blink across, what's sad is I see the sun in the sky past it, I can feel the warmth of the sun down here even, I do however, see a bridge, can't get to it though, no SURVIVABLE way to get to it.

**Oh, wait, yeah. Don't be alarmed, but I might have just set free a lovecraftean horror...**

...I hate you.

**I had something else for you, but fine, you can deal with it yourself!**

And there I see it, it's not quite what I expected, **(I've never read Lovecraft, but I've heard of some horrors worthy of the title from my friend)** it looks somewhat like Somber from The Crystal Empire **(Yes, I referenced that show, I don't know anything else that matches the description) **and he's speeding right at me, running from the monster, I trip and fall into a chamber, I see ReDeads, but they don't seem to have seen me.

I'm a horrible sitchiation, with no way out, then my Guide to the Galaxy says _'If your in a situation that you cannot escape from and will most likely die, you should thank your deaty that your life has been so good to you up to this point, if life has not been good to you, you should be thankful that it won't be bothering you much longer,'_

The ReDead heard that... as if I didn't see that coming. But it saw me, it panelized me with it's scream, _This is it, I'm going to __**die **__here!'_

**Well, sorry to cut this short but not right now.**


End file.
